The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventional materials for decorative wraps for, for example, displaying graphics, such as around a pallet, skid, table, or other non-decorative support of products or goods utilize corrugated paper-based materials or corrugated plastic sheets or pads. In general, a corrugated design consists of at least two separate pieces of paper or plastic (i.e., the face sheets) that are fixedly attached to each other with fluting therebetween. The corrugation, defined by the fluting, imparts a certain level of stiffness or rigidity With regard to decorative wrapping specifically, a corrugated design often includes only a single face sheet. For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a corrugated paper-based material 100 for decorative wrapping traditionally includes a first face sheet of substantially flat paper 102 having a printable side 104 and a second face sheet of paper 106 that is fluted. The absence of a second face sheet permits the corrugated paper-based decorative wrap to be rolled for, for example, easier transportation and storage.
One known drawback of such material is that only one side, side 104, of the substantially flat face sheet is printable because the side opposite the printable side is fixedly attached to the fluted face sheet 106. Additionally, the two or more piece construction of such corrugated materials causes an increase in weight, adds bulk, and is relatively expensive to manufacture (as compared to embodiments described in the present disclosure). For example, manufacturing such a corrugated paper-based decorative wrap would traditionally include a step for printing the face sheet, a separate step for attaching the fluted face sheet, and a separate step for rolling. A relatively lower print quality, longer lead time for manufacturing, and the smaller volume that can be manufactured in a specified period of time (as compared to embodiments described in the present disclosure) are additional drawbacks of such conventional single-faced corrugated materials. Still another drawback of decorative wraps utilizing conventional corrugated materials, as shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D, is that the material does not form an aesthetically pleasing bend or fold 108 for wrapping around corners, such as the corners of a pallet, skid, table, or other non-decorative support of products or goods.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved decorative wrapping. More particularly, there is a need for single-ply, non-corrugated materials suitable as a decorative wrap for, for example, displaying graphics, such as around a pallet, skid, table, or other non-decorative support of products or goods, for aesthetic or advertising purposes that overcomes one or more of the drawbacks of conventional decorative wraps utilizing conventional corrugated materials identified above.